Three-dimensional imaging data, for example, in the form of a three-dimensional point cloud acquired from an imaging sensor, is useful for creating three-dimensional models of a scene. A three-dimensional point cloud includes point data arranged in three dimensions in which the points are defined at various locations by an X, Y, and Z coordinate axis system.
However, three-dimensional point clouds with their sparse and irregular sampling of the scene may look different compared to other types of images. Due to this, images created from three-dimensional point clouds may represent the surface of a structure and determine a shape of the structure but may have limited use, for example, in detecting specific features of the structure.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of processing three-dimensional point cloud data for detecting structural features, such as structural openings.